


Cooking for Dummies /STARKER OMEGAVERSE FIC/

by yukoyaoista



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All the issues can be solved with a dinner, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter want a baby, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark can NOT cook, Tony is AFRAID of that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Tony es un alfa exitoso en todo y luego de encontrar a cierto joven omega y casarse con él su vida no podría ser mucho más perfecta.  Sin embargo, cuando Peter le comente la idea de agregar un nuevo miembro a la familia (un bebé) la primera respuesta del genio será entrar en pánico hiriendo al menor con un “no vuelvas a hablar de eso de nuevo” como respuesta.¿Cómo podrá el famoso genio, millonario, (antes) playboy y filántropo Tony Stark arreglar la situación con su pequeño Peter Parker?Con un poco de ayuda de su mejor amigo Rhodey y con un libro de cocina quizá pueda solucionar las cosas.Claro, eso si no muere antes en el intento de cocinar.AU OMEGAVERSE Starker (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)Leve referencia de M-PREG





	1. How to make up with your partner using a dinner after a discussion

**Author's Note:**

> No me pregunten por qué estoy posteando algo tan dulce luego de la IW, realmente no tengo la menor idea como funciona mi cerebro (Debería estar llorando y escribiendo angst) Pero como al parecer ni siquiera en eso soy normal, espero que disfruten de este pequeño fic.

# Cooking for Dummies

# (How to make up with your partner using a dinner after a discussion)

# /STARKER OMEGAVERSE FIC/

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony Stark se consideraba una persona con suerte aun cuando durante toda vida él tuvo que enfrentar varios problemas que muchas personas no enfrentaban normalmente en su vida diaria.

Como tener que lidiar desde su niñez con la ausencia de sus padres por el trabajo y la nula atención de estos  la mayor parte del tiempo lo cual le hizo probar desde pequeño lo que se sentía soledad y también estaba el hecho que de que desde un inicio había tenido que llevar la vida llena de responsabilidades que acarreaba el ser heredero de una gran compañía como lo era Stark Industries y obviamente esto hacía que la soledad siguiera en una constante en su vida pues siempre se vio rodeado de gente que se acercaba a él con el único propósito de conseguir algo a cambio. Y luego, luego pasó la muerte de sus padres en aquel fatídico accidente…

Tony suspiró pensando en que si _ellos_ no hubieran llegado a su vida, probablemente él no lo hubiera logrado.

Su mejor amigo  y hermano , en primer lugar, James Rhodes a quien conoció en el MIT unos años antes de la muerte de sus padres. Rhodey, había sido el alfa protector con quien desde un primer momento habían congeniado y que al ser un par de años mayor que él, le había acogido y cuidado como lo hubiera hecho un propio hermano mayor (y quizá había sido ese mismo detalle que había hecho que desde un inicio ambos se llevaran bien sin tener que mostrarse era hostilidad y esa lucha por el control propia que se da cuando dos alfas se encuentran cerca). Luego esta Virgina Potts o Pepper como él amaba llamar a  la rubia beta de carácter fuerte y mirada suspicaz quien llegó a su vida como su secretaria y que más tarde se terminaría convirtiendo en su mejor amiga y en su CEO y finalmente estaba Happy Hogan, también beta quien en un primer momento trabajó para él como su guardaespaldas luego de su secuestro por manos de los Diez Anillos (una empresa extranjera que planeaba robarse sus proyectos y destruirle) pero que al final llegó a convertirse en un buen amigo y en el ahora esposo de Pepper.

Ellos habían sido sus constantes en su vida, sus tres pilares que más tarde se convertirían en cuatro con la llegada de _él_.

Peter Parker había llegado a su vida hacía sólo un par de años y Tony Stark había caído rendido en el primer instante en que el joven omega de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate se dirigió a él con un _‘Es-es un placer conocerlo Señor Stark’_  con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y desprendiendo un fuerte aroma a miel y a avellanas, a libros y a un día soleado en la playa;  un aroma que había golpeado fuertemente haciéndole tambalear y logrando que su cabeza se sintiera completamente embotada y su cuerpo ardiera.

Un aroma que él sólo pudo relacionar a _casa_ , _a casa y a sosiego_.

Un olor que le _vinculó_ al más joven en menos de un segundo y que le hizo saber que había encontrado a su _pareja predestinada, su omega._

Y fue así como él había encontrado el amor (ese sentimiento que él juró que jamás podría sentir) en manos de aquel joven de Queens quien le había terminado de enamorar luego de un par de meses conociéndose y dándose cuenta la cantidad de similitudes que ambos compartían como su desmedido amor por la ciencia y por las donas. Por eso es que el mayor no se sorprendió cuando  casi medio año después de su primer encuentro él se encontró pidiéndole matrimonio al castaño y casándose con él una noche de Mayo.

Y desde el momento que el que le dio el sí frente a todas las personas que ambos quería, Tony supo que su vida ahora era completamente perfecta.

Claro que su relación había tenido altos y bajos como cualquier otra, pero él consideraba aun así que su vida estaba yendo a la perfección ya que ambos habían sido capaces de sortear todas las dificultades que se habían encontrado.

O eso pensaba hasta la _pequeña_ diferencia que habían tenido él y Peter hace unas horas atrás y que le había dejado en la encrucijada de enfrentar uno de los peores miedos de su vida.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado en la elegante isla de la cocina intentando descifrar cómo es que podía arreglar la situación con el joven omega con un libro de cocina en sus manos después de todo una cena siempre era una buena forma de arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo su plan tenía dos fallas importantes. La primera era que él no sabía cocinar.

Y la segunda era que Él NO SABIA COCINAR. Y que Dios le ayudara porque no estaba muy seguro de poder sobrevivir al plan que tenía en mente.

Tan perdido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que se vio la figura de su mejor amigo Rhodey que espabiló.

“Eso que estás leyendo ¿es un libro de cocina?” preguntó el moreno cuando ingresando a la elegante habitación, fijando sus ojos en el libro de ‘Cocinando para tontos’ que el genio estaba sosteniendo en sus manos y sonriendo con diversión. “Espera ¿estás leyendo un libro? Tú, el futurista, el que tiene en la palma de su mano el acceso a toda la red del mundo y a los secretos de estado, estás sosteniendo un libro en vez de ver un tutorial en internet”

“Cállate” gruñó el genio con molestia. Quería mucho a su amigo, pero rayos, no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar y mucho menos participar en sus bromas.

“No, ya Tones. Dime ¿Qué haces exactamente con ese libro?”

“¿Qué no es obvio? Sabes, me avergüenza un poco que habiendo estado en el MIT no sepas para qué sirve un libro” Rhodey levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos examinando a su mejor amigo que se removió inquieto ante la mirada del contrario preguntando un “¿Desde cuándo usas mi ‘pose analítica’ conmigo?

“No cambies el tema”

“Agh, bien… Estoy intentando aprender a cocinar” admitió finalmente castaño volviendo su mirada al libro, huyendo así de la divertida mirada de su mejor amigo

“¿Qué hiciste esta vez? O mejor dicho ¿Qué le hiciste al chico? ¿Por qué discutieron?”

“Primero ¡Yo no hice nada! Y segundo, ¡¿Por qué crees que hemos discutido y que ese caso porqué sería yo el culpable?! ”

“Cuando intentas hacer algo fuera de lo normal es que hiciste algo malo. Tratándose que ese _algo fuera de lo normal_ es que intentes cocinar ( _o intoxicar al chico, que es lo mismo_ ) lo más seguro es que pelearon y que por eso intentas arreglar las cosas con una cena. Y con respecto a lo último ¿en serio quieres que te responda porqué tú serias el culpable en una pelea?”

“Y te dices ser mi mejor amigo, mejor cállate”

El genio se giró para sacar unas cacerolas de las gavetas inferiores, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era ignorar a su amigo y esperar que alguien allá arriba se apiade de él y haga que llamen al moreno por alguna de sus secretas misiones y así lo deje seguir trabajando y que sobre todo le deje de preguntar por qué el gran Anthony Stark: genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo estaba _intentando_ cocinar (Y recalcaba intentando porque hasta el momento ni quiera era capaz de encontrar todo lo necesario para poder preparar el maldito soufflé de fresas que el jodido libro juraba que era ‘lo más fácil, perfecto para principiantes’).

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que encontró la cacerola del tamaño que especificaba el libro y para ese momento Tony pensó que su amigo ya se había aburrido y se había ido, pues no escuchaba ruido alguno, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al girarse se encontró al coronel  en la misma posición recostado en el marco de la puerta y mirándole con una media sonrisa.

El muy maldito aún estaba divirtiéndose de lo más lindo con él.

“¿Me vas a decir ya porqué estás leyendo un libro de cocina?”

“No”

“Al menos dime que haces con un libro y no simplemente ves un tutorial de esos que hay en internet.”

“No puedo”

“¿No puedes?”

“Sólo, no puedo arriesgarme a que, ya sabes… a que el niño lo vea”

“Entonces estas diciéndome que tuviste una pelea con el chico”

“No. Estoy diciéndote que no quiero que se entere que le quiero preparar una cena” se encontró comentando en un susurro bajito el genio, aunque al parecer eso no fue impedimento para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por el otro alfa cuya media sonrisa se extendió aún más “¡Maldita sea Rhodey, no tienes nada más que hacer que estar aquí mirándome como si fuera la cosas más divertida del mundo y burlándote de mí! ¡Pareces el maldito gato Cheshire!”

“Primero, ¿Referencias de un libro para niños? ¿Enserio Tony,   _Alice in Wonderland_? No porque salgas con un niño tienes que leer sus historias.” Habló el coronel negando con la cabeza, pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa “Y segundo, ya entendí, ‘no’ tuvieron una pelea. Pero si esto no es una de tus tácticas de ‘ _metí la pata hasta el jodido fondo y ahora haré algo lindo para_ a _rreglarlo_ ’ entonces  ¿para qué es la cena?”

Tony miró con fastidio al otro alfa  y luego al libro. Demonios, acaso su mejor amigo era psíquico o qué “¿No tienes algo que hacer? ¿Alguna una misión super secreta que necesite del ‘gran Coronel James Rhodes’?”

“¡Oh Dios, primero Tony Stark intentando cocina y ahora dando halagos!” se mofó el coronel con una media sonrisa que pareció irritar más al genio.

“Ya vete”

“Vamos Tones, si me dices la razón de esta inusual cena para el chico yo tal vez podría ayudarte.” Ofreció Rhodes. Rayos, pensó el de la armada, si su amigo estaba intentando preparar una cena _por su cuenta_ para el chico eso significaba que quizá su suposición de que había metido bien la pata con el joven omega no estaba tan errada.

“Bien” suspiró luego de un momento de indecisión el genio “Quería, ya sabes, hacer algo especial por… por él”

“¿Por él?” preguntó el moreno enarcando una ceja, con esa expresión en su rostro de _‘vamos Tones, tu puedes. Inventa algo mejor, esa ni yo me la creo’_

“Sí, por él” aseguró el genio. La expresión de Rhodey continuó siendo igualmente incrédula hasta que el genio suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba en una de los altos bancos que estaban rodeando la isla en medio de la amplia cocina “Es por él” volvió a asegurar el genio “Sólo- sólo quiero compensarlo por… por ser un idiota”

“¡Aja! Entonces si discutieron” habló el moreno apuntándole con el índice “¿Qué le hiciste al chico?”

“¡Joder, yo no le hice nada!”

“Dijiste que querías compensarlo porque fuiste un idiota, eso significa que hiciste algo” puntuó el coronel.

“¡Bien!” gritó Tony al final “Sí, discutimos y sí ¡Fue mi culpa ¿estas contento?!”

Rhodey se mostró algo preocupado cuando Tony le rehuyó la mirada. El moreno inmediatamente borró todo rastro de diversión en su rostro sustituyendo su expresión por una más seria, pero aun así mostrándose comprensivo, caminando hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y hermano para sentarse a su lado. 

“Creo que accidentalmente pude haber sugerido que definitivamente, bajo ninguna circunstancia, haría algo y… probablemente le haya, no se… ordenado que no volviera a tratar el tema y quizá, sólo quizá, con eso haya logrado… herir sus sentimientos”

 “Tony ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?” preguntó el coronel lentamente cuando Tony le esquivó la mirada.

“Elniñoquierequetengamosunbebé” pronunció en un susurro rápido el genio logrando así que una mueca de confusión se mostrara en todo el rostro de su amigo

“¿Qué?”

“¡QUE EL CHICO QUIERE QUE TENGAMOS UN BEBÉ!” gruñó alto Tony cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose mal con cada palabra.

La comprensión se mostró rápidamente en las orbes oscuras del coronel cuando Tony terminó de hablar. Así que ese era el problema, pensó el militar, y vaya que problema.

Rhodey sabía perfectamente el impacto que habían tenido aquellas palabras en la mente del genio y se imaginaba perfectamente la reacción que había tenido en cuanto las había escuchado.

Tony era un alfa que nunca, _nunca_ , quiso lo que los demás alfas deseaban: Un omega con quien casarse y unos hijos que criar.

Nop, un niño que cargue el mismo apellido que él no era ni lejos el deseo del genio.

Desde que lo había conocido, su amigo siempre se caracterizó por una cosa en particular: Tony Stark no quería un omega con quien establecerse, porque Tony Stark tenía a todos los omegas, betas -e incluso se atrevería a decir alfas- hombres y mujeres que pudiera desear así que jamás se quedaría _con uno sólo en particular_. Lo que acarreaba la segunda característica: Tony Stark no se _establecía_ , es decir que no verías a Tony Stark en una relación seria, nunca. Y finalmente la tercera característica que estaba más que estrechamente ligada a la primera: Tony Stark nunca pensaba en una familia.

Familia implicaba un compromiso, compromiso llevaba a exclusividad e hijos… _hijos_ … Dios, para Tony hijos significaba su peor pesadilla personificada.

No que el hombre odiara a los niños. Rhodey le había visto ya en algunas ocasiones interactuar con niños y aunque lo negara -porque si le preguntaban, Tony lo negaría hasta la muerte- el genio era bueno con los niños. El problema no eran los niños en sí (bueno, no el problema principal), el problema era la idea de unos niños que fuera _suyos._

Para Tony Stark, el ‘maldito apellido Stark’ -como él decía- venía con una bonita maldición enganchada al intelecto sorprendente y a la riqueza cegadora.  La maldición de ser unos malditos idiotas, violentos, alcohólicos que nunca debieron haber tenido la oportunidad de traer niños al mundo para que siguieran con la cadena de desastres.

Anthony Stark no repetiría el mismo maldito círculo vicioso si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y eso quería decir que jamás, _nunca,_ sería padre. Y bueno teniendo en cuanta que llevando la vida que llevaba el genio en un inicio su plan de evitar continuar con el apellido Stark iba de maravillas.

Excepto que eso era antes, antes de que Tony se encontrara un día de nieve con unos preciosos ojos caramelo que con la primera mirada le hicieron poner su mundo de cabeza.

Antes del día que Tony Stark chocara por primera vez con la figura de un omega que se acercó balbuceando torpemente algo referente a la conferencia en la que hace unos minutos atrás había estado ofreciendo mientras las mejillas del chico se coloreaban a cada segundo que pasaba frente al genio. 

Antes de que Tony Stark cruzara miradas con Peter Parker, el sencillo chico de Queens que en menos de dos instantes logró tener la completa atención de su amigo no sólo por su apariencia y su inteligencia, sino también por la bondad, la confianza y la determinación que mostró ante el alfa.

El plan de ‘genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo’ había estado muy bien antes de Tony descubriera que había caído profundamente enamorado de aquel omega que en menos de unos meses se convirtió en su mundo haciéndole dejar atrás la parte de ‘alfa soltero que nunca asentaría cabeza ni formaría una familia’ cuando casi medio año después le pidiera matrimonio al joven.

Claro que decir que en un principio Rhodey estaba más que anonadado por el rápido giro de acontecimientos era poco, eso sin contar con el _pequeño_ problema que su amigo tuvo que afrontar antes del matrimonio que fue la notoria diferencia de edad entre ambos (porque el chico al parecer había resultado ser ciertamente _chico,_ un estudiante de preparatoria) pero fueron obstáculos que lograron vencerse y que hacían que ahora el moreno esté más que feliz con ellos al ver que su hermano ‘Tones’ y al chico felices.

Sin embargo una pequeña parte de la mente del coronel sabía que aún había un problema que su mejor amigo tendría que enfrentar ahora que había decidido establecerse, casarse y enlazarse con el joven y era ese problema exactamente el que ahora estaba viéndolo enfrentar.

“Tony, es algo natural que el chico quiera, ya sabes, una familia.” Habló finalmente el moreno luego de un momento “¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco mejor?”

“Sabes bien por qué no quiero un hijo” cortó el genio llevando dos dedos al puente de su nariz apretando la zona en un intento de tener el dolor de cabeza que ya comenzaba a sentir.

“Tony, sé que tienes miedo pero no puedes seguir negándote algo simplemente porque temes repetir la misma historia, no es-”

“¡Yo sé que repetiré la historia y no quiero que Peter o alguien más sufra por ello!”

“¡Tony, no eres igual a tu padre!” afirmó con convicción el moreno.

Una risa amarga escapó de los labios del genio “¿Ah sí? Porque hasta donde sé hay muchas cosas que el viejo y yo compartimos. No quiero agregar a la lista ‘ser una mierda de padre y convertirme en una mierda de esposo’”

“No lo harás, tú-”

“¡Lo haré! ¡Terminaré volviendo la vida de Peter un infierno y dañaré lo más preciado que pudimos haber tenido juntos, un hijo! ¡Un ser que ni siquiera sabré porqué lo desprecio y porqué lo ignoro! ¡Un ser que hará lo posible para hacerme feliz y que su vida se hará mil pedazos cuando sepa que nada de lo que haga podrá cambiar el horrible ser en el que me convertiré!” exclamó el genio mortificado. Rhodey apretó los puños, ese no era para nada la forma en la que veía a su amigo, esa NO era la forma en la que sabía que el genio actuaría. Ese era simplemente el reflejo que Tony le estaba describiendo de su vida, una vida que él deseó su hermano y amigo nunca hubiera formado parte. “Amo a Peter, Rhodey, y moriré antes de hacerle daño a él o a algo que sea parte de él”

“No lo harás y sabes porqué, porque amas a ese chico Tones.” Concluyó el coronel “Y Tony Stark protege a quienes ama aún con su vida. Sé que estas asustado de lo que pueda suceder, de cómo la paternidad pueda afectarte a ti o a tu relación con el chico, pero no puedes negarles algo tan maravilloso solo por miedo. Si es algo que no lo quieres porque esa es tu decisión está bien, habla con el chico y explícale que el momento no es el indicado o la razón por la que tú no desees dar ese paso, pero no lo hagas porque temas volver a repetir los errores de tu padre. Howard Stark fue la persona que él decidió ser, él no supo valorar la familia que tuvo y cuidarla como todo alfa y toda persona haría y yo lo lamento mucho Tones, porque contigo perdió una gran oportunidad. Pero tú no eres él y si tanto temes volver a repetir sus errores entonces ahí tienes la respuesta,” puntuó el coronel “toma esos errores como base de algo que evitarás siempre y parte de ahí para formar el modelo de padre que hubieras deseado. Además, tienes al chico a tu lado y sé bien que ambos lograrán hacer que esto funcione.”

Rhodes vio a su amigo pensar las cosas un momento y luego observó de nuevo aquella mirada que muestra que su hermano hará de lo imposible, algo posible. Fue en ese momento que el moreno supo que todo estaría bien y con esas palabras y una palmada en la espalda de su amigo supo que ahora todo estaría bien.

“Gracias Rhodey-bear”

“Por nada _científico loco_.” Respondió con una sonrisa el moreno “Ahora que mi trabajo está hecho debo irme, tengo algo que debo hacer”

“¿Qué-? ¡No, espera! ¿No vas a ayudarme con la cena?” preguntó unos segundos después el millonario cayendo en cuenta por fin de las palabras de su amigo “¡Rhodey, _platyous_ , no puedes hacerme esto ¡Necesito tu ayuda!”

El coronel sonrió ladinamente en el ascensor mientras aún escuchaba los gritos del genio. Ya había ayudado a su pequeño hermano con el problema mayor, estaba seguro que el genio se las arreglaría con la cena después de todo era trabajo del genio el compensar al chico por lo ocurrido, no el suyo.

Él por otra parte ahora tenía algo importante que hacer, evitar que Pepper se enterara  el Gran Tony Stark había aceptado por fin la idea de un nuevo cachorro en la manada y evitar así, que la beta se volviera loca ante la idea de un pequeño sobrino bebé y le reprendiera por todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar desde que conoció al joven omega sin que esa idea no cruzara por su mente.

Porque Rhodey sabía que una vez que su amigo le diera la noticia del nuevo integrante, que esperaba fuera pronto, todo habría valido la pena.

¿Quién sabe? Con un poco de suerte quizá tendrían a un nuevo pequeño para consentir en la torre muy pronto. O una pequeña.

 


	2. Ask yourself the reason for the discussion (Maybe you'd find a dish recipe which can -or can NOT- fix the problem)

Tony Stark siempre había tenido un significado en la vida de Peter Parker.

Desde pequeño él se descubrió, primero, admirando al joven alfa que se mostraba en televisión. El chico prodigio que había heredado Stark Industries a muy temprana edad luego de la repentina muerte de sus padres en un accidente y que ahora comenzaba a levantar el nombre de la empresa y el apellido Stark luego de tal tragedia.

Al inicio la admiración se basaba en la fuerza del joven para poder afrontar algo tan duro como es la pérdida de los padres (algo con lo que él simpatizó pues también había perdido a los suyos no por accidente pero si por un robo que salió mal y que acabó con ellos) y por la fuerza que tuvo para aceptar la responsabilidad tan grande como la de llevar una empresa a sus cortos 16 años.

Conforme Peter crecía y aprendía se le sumó también la admiración hacia el intelecto del alfa pues el joven heredero había logrado recibirse del MIT a muy temprana edad incluso con la responsabilidad de la empresa y esa admiración fue aumentando junto a los avances que el joven prodigio lograba y con la fama de genio que ganaba.

Y con el pasar de los años y la llegada de la pubertad ( _bendita pubertad)_  Peter tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que a todo lo anterior se le sumaba también un  _pequeño crush_  por del genio. Porque sí, Tony Stark pasó de ser su admiración a su objeto de deseo en las noches tranquilas cuando Tía May salía y él tenía la casa sola para poder fantasear.

Y para Peter todo aquello estaba bien, él estaba en paz con el significado que aquella figura pública (y principal protagonista en sus fantasías) tenía en su vida, la de aquella figura que todos tienen de la persona que les gustaría llegar a ser, de ese ídolo inalcanzable en el que todos esperan convertirse algún día o que esperaban tener la buena fortuna de conocer algún día.

Claro que de la frase anterior Peter resaltaba (en letras muy grandes por favor) ese  _ídolo inalcanzable_  que había dicho. Es decir, como todo ídolo, él sabía que sus oportunidades de cruzar camino con él era una en un millón por no decir ninguna, después de todo él sólo era un simple chico de Queens estudiaba en una escuela tradicional, que ayudaba a su Tía May en una pequeña floristería que ella tenía y que en sus poco tiempo libre tenía le gustaba inventar con los materiales que él encontraba a veces en su camino. Así que él estaba claramente consiente que nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar siquiera cerca del alfa pues ni siquiera tenía el suficiente dinero como para comprar una entrada a una expo o a alguna conferencia donde el genio se presentara, mucho menos conocer en persona al famoso Tony Stark.

Bueno, claro, ese era su pensamiento hasta aquel 17 de Diciembre cuando su Tía May entró corriendo a su pequeño departamento y le gritó que se apresurara, que se diera una ducha y se cambiara inmediatamente.  _Rápido._

Al inicio Peter había estado demasiado preocupado con el hecho de que su tía había cerrado tan temprano, pues apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, pero luego de que vio un reluciente boleto dorado y granate que tenía unas elegantes y grandes letras negras que decían  _Stark Expo_  él no pudo seguir preocupándose, es más, ni siquiera pudo pensar.

 

 _"¿Co-cómo?"_   _había sido lo primero que había dicho el chico._

_"No hables, ve y date una ducha, tienes que tomar el bus que te llevará al centro de la ciudad donde este año se va a desarrollar y sólo tienes 10 minutos para eso." Había apremiado la mujer arrastrando al joven al baño_

_"Pero ¿por qué-?"_

_"Feliz Navidad, cariño. No esperes nada más bajo el árbol este año" comentó en una sonrisa la mujer observando a su pequeño sobrino quien ahora parpadeaba intentando alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_"Esto es más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar" había respondido intentando no echar a llorar de felicidad. Él había estado intentando por muchos años reunir el dinero para poder asistir a la gran Stark Expo pero nunca lo había logrado, un pequeño pinchazo de culpa al imaginarse el dinero que su tía había tenido que gastar en él le hizo mirar a la mujer con preocupación. Iba a hablar, a decirle que no debió hacerlo, a insistir en que ella debía recuperar su dinero, que algún día el lograría ir, que no tenía que preocuparse pero al parecer la mujer había intuido sus intenciones pues con una mano en sus mejilla susurró un 'Apresúrate cariño. Llámame cuando llegues' y con un último beso en la mejilla se fue corriendo del apartamento dejándole con el corazón martillándole y la esperanza de que por primera vez en su vida tendría la oportunidad de ver a su ídolo, aunque sea desde un inalcanzable pedestal._

 

Peter recuerda ese día, ese 17 de Diciembre, como el mejor día de su vida pues ese día no sólo escuchó a Tony Stark y le vio en persona exponer sus más recientes inventos, sino que ese fue el día donde también pudo hablar con él por primera vez.

El día que supo que no importara cuanto lo intentara, nunca podría dejar de amar a Tony Stark.

El día donde conoció a Tony Stark, quien olía a donas y café, a lubricante y a madera. A aquel alfa que le hacía recordar las noches frescas de verano y el olor las hojas de otoño. A aquel alfa que olía a casa.

Porque ese fue el día donde encontró a su alfa.

Y así fue como pasó de un momento a otro de soñar con la luna a tenerla en sus manos. Porque él destino le dio la oportunidad a él, un simple omega sin nada en especial, de ser la persona que llegara a enamorar a Tony Stark, o al Señor Stark como en un inicio él le había llamado, y la oportunidad de unos meses después también casarse con él y completar su vínculo.

 

_"To-Tony"_

_"Dios Peter" La mirada llena de adoración pintada en aquellos ojos cafés hizo que el más joven temblara de pura excitación._

_Peter sostuvo el rostro del mayor en sus manos notando cómo su anillo de matrimonio resaltaba sobre la piel del hombre al que unas horas atrás le había dicho 'si, acepto' y no pudo sino acercar los labios contrarios y comenzar un beso desesperado "Tony" gimió cerrando los ojos cuando el ligero miedo de que nada de esto fuera verdad, de que todo esto no fuera más que una ilusión le embargó._

_"Estoy aquí" había pronunciado el genio besándolo suavemente, tomando las manos del menor y guiándolas por su cuello y pecho hasta dar con su corazón donde presionó ligeramente ambas manos haciendo que el menor sintiera los latidos, llevándose así todos sus miedos._

_Amor, adoración, deseo, necesidad, cada una de estas emociones se reflejaban en ese instante en las orbes de su ahora esposo cuando Peter abrió los ojos "Mío" gimió el menor descendiendo su mano desde el pecho de Tony hasta dejarla sobre el miembro hinchado y duro del mayor apresado dolorosamente bajo el pantalón._

_Un gruñido bajo, casi animal abandonó los labios del genio y Peter se sintió humedecerse cada vez más._

_No podía esperar, tenía que sentir los labios del mayor perforando la piel de su cuello sellándolos como uno sólo. Como una pareja eterna._

_Con manos torpes y la respiración irregular Peter comenzó a quitar la estorbosa ropa del cuerpo del contrario mientras que Tony le imitaba._

_El aroma del contrario estaba haciendo que poco a poco sus mentes fueran perdiéndose entre la bruma del deseo pero aun así lograron quitar la ropa del otro y cuando por fin se vieron totalmente liberados de toda prenda, las manos comenzaron a trazar el cuerpo contrario._

_"¡Oh-!" Peter no pudo suprimir un grito cuando en un solo movimiento se vio boca abajo, la boca de Tony descendiendo desde su cuello continuando con su espalda hasta detenerse sobre su entrada mojada. Su lengua perdiéndose dentro de él, bebiendo de él "¡Tony!" balbuceó en medio de la bruma._

_Peter sentía sus sentidos cada vez más embotados haciéndole difícil mantener su mente en ese momento. La lengua de Tony hacía maravillas en su interior al igual que los dedos del mayor sobre su pene en un lento vaivén. Peter sólo podía apretar las sábanas con fuerza, intentando no terminar en ese momento con el pulgar de Tony sobre la punta de su pene ni con la boca de Tony succionando su punto dulce._

_"MIO" gruñó el de ojos cafés mordiendo los montes de carne, dejando varias marcas y haciendo que el menor gimiera y se empujara contra las sábanas buscando más fricción, más estimulación._

_"Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo" repetía Peter aferrándose a las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos cuando los dedos de Tony comenzaron a moverse en su interior, preparándolo para lo que venía "Por favor, por favor, te necesito. Te quiero en mí, profundo. Quiero que me marques, quiero tu nudo, lo quiero todo. Quiero ser tuyo. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Tony"_

_Peter giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para mostrarle a su alfa su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas suplicantes por su unión, necesitados por su alfa. El mayor tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus dientes para no cumplir en un rápido movimiento las demandas de su omega que cada vez se escuchaban más necesitadas y más frenéticas. Aunque una vez que los ojos miel del menor hicieron contacto con los del contrario toda intención se fue al infierno y Tony se descubrió alineando su miembro y luego metiéndolo en una rápida estocada en su 'pequeño niño' quien intentaba elevar sus caderas y así apresurar el proceso._

_Tony llevó una de sus manos por debajo del cuerpo del menor, sosteniéndolo así y acercándolo más a él cuando su miembro estuvo completamente dentro escuchando un gemido alto como recompensa y unos labios que comenzaron a buscarle con desesperación._

_"Tony, Tony."_

_Peter podía oír cada gruñido bajo, cada suspiro, cada palabra y promesa de amor susurrada en su oído. Podía sentir cómo el miembro del mayor comenzaba a hincharse mucho más extendiendo su interior, llenándolo completamente y golpeando una y otra vez su punto dulce haciéndole gritar de éxtasis._

_"Aquí bebé" le susurró Tony con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra descendiéndola hasta su miembro, comenzando a masturbarle. Jugando por momentos con la punta de su miembro y presionando por otros la base y evitando así su orgasmo. "Te tengo."_

_"Te amo" en medio de la bruma Peter pudo exclamar aquella frase que no se cansaría nunca de repetir mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta situarla encima de la de Tony que le sostenía del pecho y llevando luego su otra hacia atrás hasta tomar el cabello del mayor guiándolo hacia su boca y besándolo sólo por unos segundos pues la posición en la que se encontraban no permitía mantener mucho tiempo el beso. "Te amo Tony, te amo."_

_Un gemido alto salió de la boca de Peter y ambos supieron que era el momento._

_"Te amo pequeño" susurró Tony cuando sus dientes hicieron contacto con la piel del cuello de Peter marcándolo completamente como suyo y fue cuando Peter lo sintió. Sintió a Tony en cada fibra de su ser, sintió como si de pronto todo en él estuviera completo, como si su mundo ahora se basara en aquellas orbes cafés que lo miraban como si fuera su vida. "Te amo."_

_Y Peter sintió también cómo el vínculo de ellos comenzar a formarse._

_Sintió la felicidad, el amor, la pasión, la ternura de Tony como si fueran propias y no pudo más que llorar de felicidad._

_"¡Te amo!" había gritado Peter sintiendo de pronto cómo la caliente semilla del mayor le inundaba completamente y el nudo del mayor se abría paso en su interior gatillando su propio orgasmo sobre la mano de Tony._

_Completo, fue la palabra que se le vino a su mente teniendo en su interior el semen de su alfa. Y Peter estaba completamente seguro que si no estuviera bajo el cuidado de los anticonceptivos él sería quien estaría ya llevando a los pequeños del alfa. Y Dios, ese fue el primer momento en el que él deseó que en su sistema no hubiera rastro alguno de aquella medicina porque la imagen de una pequeña vida formándose de su unión le pareció el cielo prometido._

 

Peter tocó la marca que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, la marca que aquella noche el genio le había grabado en su piel y en el alma, estremeciéndose.

Ahí había nacido por primera vez la idea de darle un bebé al mayor, un pequeño ser que fuera de ambos, de ser él quien llevara en su interior a los hijos del alfa. Ese había sido el primer momento donde había comenzado su deseo.

Y ahí también fue cuando comenzó su pequeña batalla.

Al inició aquel sentimiento sólo fue por un momento, después de todo estaba el hecho de que apenas había terminado el instituto y habían muchas cosas que él deseaba hacer, muchos proyectos y muchas ofertas en las que debería pensar ahora que comenzaría la universidad. Pero conforme los meses transcurrían ese deseo sólo aumentó hasta el punto en el que la necesidad fue tan grande que era algo que rondaba por su cabeza a cada momento.

En cada instante en el que sentía a Tony dentro de él por las noches no hacía nada más que imaginarse una familia con el genio; en cada instante que el mayor le llenaba con su semilla la imagen de un pequeño o una pequeña con el cabello y los ojos del mismo color de Tony y su inteligencia no hacían más que querer susurrarle esa pequeña fantasía entre besos al mayor.

Sin embargo en cada uno de esos momentos Peter mordía su labio inferior y se aferraba al cuerpo del genio mientras acallaba cada palabra y cada pensamiento sobre ese asunto.

Pero aquello no había durado demasiado y lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas era la prueba de aquello.

 

_"Dum-E, deja a papá trabajar" había hablado al pequeño robot Tony sin despegar su vista de los hologramas que yacían desplegados por todo el laboratorio. Al parecer el genio se encontraba en medio de un nuevo proyecto de la empresa pues podía ver perfectamente las piezas desplegadas de un modelo nuevo de Stark Phone. "Jugaré contigo en un momento bebé"_

_Peter, quien hasta hace unos segundos había estado trabajando en su proyecto, se había quedado completamente estático mirando al genio hablar con el robot calmadamente a pesar de que este no dejaba de hacer soniditos desesperados por captar la atención del mayor._

_Sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Tony sosteniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño niño castaño mientras le mostraba animadamente de su proyecto había logrado que las piezas con las que estaba trabajando se cayeran de sus manos captando la atención del mayor._

_Al parecer había estado en su ensoñación por varios segundos ya que para cuando salió de sus pensamientos, el genio ya se encontraba a sólo centímetros de él mirándole algo preocupado. "¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?"_

_"Es- estoy bien" había respondido rápidamente inclinándose a levantar lo que había tirado_

_"¿Estás seguro?" insistió el genio colocando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla "Has estado más distraído de lo normal"_

_"Yo... sólo-" Peter se encontró huyendo de aquellos ojos cafés que le miraban con preocupación mordiendo su labio inferior. "Es... algo complicado" finalizó con un suspiro luego de un momento._

_"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" Peter había mirado aquellas orbes una vez más, pensando en si debía hablar con Tony sobre aquella idea que ya comenzaba a volverle loco en cada momento que pasaba._

_Con una respiración profunda y con algo de temor finalmente se permitió susurrar un "¿Has- has pensado en- en formar una... familia?"_

_Tony al principio le había mirado algo confundido y luego de un momento había pronunciado un "tú eres mi familia, bebé"_

_Aunque luego de unos momentos el genio se había encontrado frunciendo el entrecejo cuando Peter había sacudido suavemente su cabeza y le había hablado mirándole a los ojos "No. Quiero decir... tú y... y yo y... ¿y alguien más?"_

_"Peter, nunca fui alguien que compartiera mis parejas. Lo siento, simplemente arrancaría el brazo a la primera persona que te tocara y ciertamente no quiero otro omega en nuestra relación. Diablos, ni siquiera quiero a un beta en nuestra relación. Tú y yo somos perfectos de la manera en la que estamos."_

_"¡No!" había respondido Peter rápidamente ante el pensamiento de otro alfa, Dios, la sola imagen le causaba escalofríos y el pensamiento de Tony junto a otro omega simplemente le hacía querer llorar y aferrarse al genio "¡Yo no quiero a nadie más!" había gritado él sintiendo sus ojos empañarse levemente, pero rápidamente él había parpadeado en un intento de alejar las lágrimas y no verse como un estúpido débil._

_"Entonces creo que no estoy entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, bebé" pronunció Tony rodeándole en sus brazos y acercándolo a su cuello. Brindándole confort y seguridad a través de su vínculo._

_"Eso- eso es de lo que me refiero" susurró alejándose un poco, la suficiente distancia como para poder ver a los ojos al mayor._

_Lastimosamente su última acción le dio vista en primera fila del miedo que comenzó a trepar en los ojos del alfa "¿Qué-?"_

_"Yo- yo... es que, hace un tiempo eh estado pensando en- en la posibilidad de... de tener un bebé" las últimas palabras apenas fueron un suave susurro pero al parecer para el mayor fueron como un grito pues Tony en menos de un segundo ya había puesto suficiente distancia entre ambos haciendo que el dolor del rechazo comenzara a trepar por su cuerpo dejándolo expuesto y agonizante._

_A cada segundo Peter comenzó a sentir el terror y la angustia llegarle a olas por medio de su vínculo y se preguntó por qué de pronto se sentía como si quería arrojar todo el contenido de su estómago mientras las orbes cafés del mayor ahora le miraba con aprehensión. "Tony yo... lo siento, no debí-"_

_"No quiero un bebé" puntuó suavemente en voz baja el mayor, apenas un susurro pero Peter podía sentir cómo cada palabra se clavaba en su interior._

Rechazo, _gritó una pequeña parte de sí._ No te quiere para que lleves sus cachorros _, gritó una voz más fuerte._ Su alfa no te reconoce como alguien que merece ese don _, se oyó otra voz más fuerte en su cabeza y Peter tuvo que aferrarse a una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca porque sentí que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento dejándole aún más débil ante el mayor._

_"Pero-"_

_"No.vuelvas.a.hablar.de.eso.de.nuevo"_

_Ocho palabras que hicieron que Peter se aferrara fuertemente al mueble y parpadeara en un intento de alejar las lágrimas y de aclarar su visión._

_Para el momento en el que el sonido de las puertas automáticas cerrándose se escucharon y sólo hasta que se observó sólo en el taller, sólo con Dum-E a su lado, fue que se permitió deslizarse hasta quedar agachado en el piso dejando salir por fin el dolor y la agonía que sentía, sintiendo su cuerpo helarse y las lágrimas deslizase silenciosas por sus mejillas. Rechazo, se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente._

 

El sonido de unas sirenas hicieron que él saliera de sus pensamientos percatándose que el sol ya se había ocultado completamente y que el parque que hace unas horas lucía lleno de vida ahora se encontraba casi vacío salvo por unas personas que paseaban a los alrededores.

 _Casa,_  se encontró pensando él. Era tarde y Tony quizá estaría preocupado por él y-

Y de pronto se vio otra vez atrapado en aquel frío cuando cayó en cuenta que lo más probable es que Tony aún estuviera en su habitación o en su laboratorio personal intentando evitarlo completamente.

Sintió las lágrimas nublar su visión nuevamente pero esta vez se vio cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños fuertemente.

Dolía, mentiría si no dijera que sentía cómo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo dolían como si alguien quisiera destrozarle desde dentro hacia afuera, pero eso no significaba que se iba a rendir. Regresaría a casa, hablaría con Tony y le diría que no volvería a hablar de  _aquello_. Que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que él entendía perfectamente la situación.

Le haría saber que estaba bien con los dos solos, bromearía con que después de todo Dum-E, Butterfingers y JARVIS eran todos los niños que necesitarían. Que esa era su familia.

Hablaría con Tony y quizá, quizá, todo estaría bien, pensó forzando una sonrisa y dándose ánimos.

Él lo superaría y ahora luego de que se había dado tiempo para aclarar su mente se daba cuenta que quizá esto era lo mejor. Él aún tenía la universidad y aun cuando él la acabara, Tony siempre tendría la responsabilidad de la empresa y la verdad era que un niño requería mucho tiempo y dedicación.

Quizá las cosas se estaban dando de esta manera porque un nuevo integrante acarrearía muchos cambios y muchos desafíos que probablemente ninguno de ellos estaba listo para afrontar, quizá... quizá era lo mejor. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que comentaron en el primer capítulo y que votaron, sinceramente no pensé en una continuación (porque primer, soy mala para los fics largos, prefiero los one-shots y segundo, tuve una semana difícil porque tuve que decir adiós a alguien que realmente amaba y no pensé que tendría el corazón para escribir, pero durante estos días también eh escontrado personitas que me han devuelto la sonrisa y por eso me tienen otra vez aquí).
> 
> Realmente espero que el capítulo les haya gustado (cambié la clasificación porque puse algo de lemon asi que... upsie -?- por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo lemon en esta pareja así que espero no haber estropeado todo) 
> 
> Estaré actualizando pronto, así que espero que sigan leyendo y comentando las locuras de esta autora.
> 
> Sin más que decir Yuko se despide hasta la proxima


	3. Make the dinner and try NOT to die (or burn yourself) in the attempt

 

La torre se encontraba en completo silencio para cuando Peter entró.

JARVIS, quien siempre le saludaba cuando volvía no pronunció palabra alguna cuando él subió directamente al piso donde se encontraba el taller que compartía con el genio, ni siquiera encontró a Dum-E revoloteando por ahí y trayéndole piezas como siempre hacía cada vez que lo veía.

"Tony" Peter se encontró sintiendo cada vez más frío cuando Tony no apareció tampoco, un frío que le estaba comenzando a paralizar haciéndole más difícil la tarea de concentrarse en encontrar a su alfa. "¿Tony?"

Unos minutos después el menor se rindió en intentar encontrar al mayor ahí y en su lugar tomó rápidamente el ascensor para subir al piso principal esperando encontrar ahí al genio. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que de alguna manera arreglar las cosas y sólo esperaba que Tony no hubiera decidido ir lejos en su afán de poner distancia luego de su... discusión.

Para cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él salió de sus pensamientos, el humo fue lo primero que su mente registró.

 _Tony_ , pensó corriendo hacia la cocina que era donde se podía escuchar la voz del mayor gruñendo entremezclado con la voz de JARVIS, los sonidos que Dum-E hacía, el sonido de la alarma contra incendios y el sonido del extintor siendo usado. "¡Tony!" gritó el omega entrando a la cocina y encontrándose con una vista por demás hilarante.

Dum-E aún usaba el extintor y Tony gritaba para que el robot se detuviera y para que JARVIS desactivara las alarmas contra incendios de una vez. Pero, pese a lo que muchos pudieran creer, eso no era exactamente lo más hilarante en la escena. No. Lo que captó la atención de Peter fue en medio de todo Tony parecía aún querer proteger del ataque del extintor casi vacío lo que parecía ser una cacerola llena de spaghetti siendo aún consumida por el fuego.

"Oh Dios ¿Qué-?"

La mirada del alfa pasó de estar completamente concentrada en Dum-E, y su ataque con el extintor ahora vacío, a centrarse en un completamente anonadado joven que miraba la escena con estupefacción. "¿Peter?"

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó una vez que hubo salido de su estupor el más joven mientras se acercaba al mayor y comenzaba a chequearlo buscando alguna herida o quemadura "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, tranquilo" respondió Tony apartándose ligeramente de Peter y esquivando su mirada. "Estoy bien" aseguró nuevamente el genio cuando logró divisar un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos chocolate del contrario.

Tony observó con confusión al menor alejarse unos pasos de él y apartar la mirada, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia una de las cámaras colocadas en una esquina cercana "JARVIS ¿qué está sucediendo?"

"El señor ha estado intentando preparar una -"

"Intenté preparar algo de comida pero al parecer fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé" cortó el genio a la IA rápidamente mientras miraba la cacerola arder "Diablos. JARVIS, quiero que mañana a primera hora vengan a limpiar."

"Como diga señor"

Tony suspiró y el más joven pudo ver la frustración pintada claramente en el rostro del mayor.

Peter bajó la mirada intentando no sentirse terrible ante el pequeño rechazo del alfa hace poco sin embargo al final el menor optó por comenzar a mojar uno de los paños en silencio para poder limpiar todo, después de todo entre más pronto terminara, más pronto podría hablar con el mayor. Sin embargo antes de comenzar con la tarea la mano del genio le quitó el paño con molestia. "Déjalo"

"Está bien, yo-"

"¡Déjalo!" ordenó ofuscado el alfa comenzando él mismo a arreglar las cosas.

Peter se quedó estoico mientras miraba al genio comenzar a moverse por la amplia cocina despejando todo. Cerró los ojos mientras su mente buscaba una y mil razones por la cual había encontrado al alfa en un intento de preparar algo de comida. Dios, el genio apenas y salía de su taller cuando estaba molesto, mucho menos se pondría a intentar cocinar. Y si realmente la razón era la de distraerse con un poco de comida podría haber pedido algo o simplemente haber ido a un restaurante elegante.

"Iba a volver" susurró el más joven luego de un momento, aun sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de a dónde iba todo aquello: Tony pensaba que quizá él no volvería.

"¿Qué-?"

"Iba a volver" repitió el Peter fijando sus orbes en el alfa quien había detenido todo movimiento y se había girado a verle "No te dejaría" gimió parpadeando rápidamente porque sentía como la visión comenzaba a nublarse por culpa de las lágrimas.

Tony miró estupefacto al omega quien parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a romper a llorar. Con pasos rápidos se acercó a la pequeña figura del menor cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a descender libremente por las mejillas del joven "No te dejaría" repetía una y otra vez Peter con voz rota "Dios, Tony, podemos-podemos manejarlo. Tú- tú... ya entendí que no quieres un bebé y está- está bien" habló rápidamente alejándose del mayor quien intentaba alcanzarlo y confortarlo "No voy a volver a insistir. Lo prometo. Pero, pero déjame seguir junto a ti, por favor."

Tony sintió como si las últimas palabras hubieran roto algo dentro del él.

Las lágrimas de Peter seguían descendiendo por las mejillas de este y Tony no aguantó un segundo más antes de tomar una de las manos del menor y acercarlo a su cuerpo para rodearlo con sus brazos. Sintió al menor temblar ligeramente en sus brazos y él llevó una de sus manos al cabello castaño de Peter acariciando las suaves hebras y respirando el aroma del menor. Sintiéndose terriblemente enfermo cuando logró captar un agrio olor a desconsuelo y a rechazo que desprendía su omega.

"Nunca- nunca pensaría en apartarte de mí." Habló con voz algo entrecortada por el nudo en su pecho que de pronto le impedía hasta respirar "Dios, Peter...  ** _'Hasta mi último respiro,'_** " pronunció sintiendo la quemazón de las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la imagen de una vida sin su pequeño le sorprendió "Te- te lo prometí en el altar bebé y no te librarás de mí fácilmente"

Los pequeños temblores que sacudían el cuerpo del más joven mermaron un poco con sus palabras pero Tony se sintió devastado cuando intentó separar a Peter un poco de él para poder encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que él amaba observar y el menor se apretó aún más a él, como si no quisiera dejarle ir. "Peter, mírame. Por favor, necesito que me mires un momento." Pidió el Alfa rindiéndose ante Peter y en su lugar envolviéndole con fuerza.

"Te amo y eso no cambiará jamás." Continuó Tony sintiendo su voz quebrarse "Nunca te pediré que te apartes de mí, es más, cada día que pasa ruego que tú no te des cuenta que has cometido un error y le alejes"

"Yo nunca-" se apresuró a hablar el más joven separándose unos centímetros del mayor y Tony sonrió besando sus labios, acallando las palabras que sabía que diría.

"Lo sé. Y por eso necesito que tú también sepas que no te voy a dejar ir, ni siquiera después de la muerte." Comentó con una media sonrisa el alfa "Te seguiré hasta allá porque eres mi todo, porque te amo mucho más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Porque, Dios Peter, sin ti te aseguro que no seguiría"

"Entonces porqué- porqué me has estado alejando y evitando desde que vine. ¿Es- es por la discusión?"

Tony tomó aire antes de hablar, sabía que lo que estarían a punto de conversar haría que él expresara y enfrentara uno de los mayores temores con el que había vivido al igual que revelaría cierta parte de su vida que siempre había intentado evitar profundizar.

"Peter yo... lamento haber sido un completo idiota. Yo no debí haber dicho aquello en la manera en la que lo hice, en su lugar debí haber explicado las cosas pero... es difícil y yo sólo- sólo entré en pánico y... Lo siento."

"No, yo no debí haber hablado de ello. Después de todo, ya sabes, aún estoy en la universidad y debí entender que un... un bebé sería demasiado y tú tienes tu trabajo y yo lo entiendo y- y quiero decirte que está bien. Tony, está bien y entiendo que no estamos listos para la responsabilidad y- y quizá nunca lo estaremos. Sólo- sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y que- que quiero estar a tu lado sin importar si somos sólo nosotros dos, nuestros robots y nadie más." Terminó el menor con una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Sólo... no te vayas."

"Ey cariño" Tony abrazó a Peter cuando la última frase fue pronunciada en una voz rota. Dios, había sido un completo idiota dándole una idea completamente errónea a su pequeño omega y este último había sido mucho más maduro que él hablando lo que le molestaba en lugar de simplemente esconderlo y huir como un estúpido cobarde como él lo había hecho. "Peter, yo jamás,  _jamás_ , me alejaré de ti. Nunca" Comenzó el alfa envolviendo al menor en un abrazo estrecho "La razón por la que actué de esa manera es porque entré en pánico ante la idea de un bebé, no porque te quisiera lejos."

"Pero, ¿por qué...?"

"Porque no quería ser igual que mi padre." Los ojos de Peter miraron con confusión al mayor cuando este pronunció aquello con tristeza

"¿A qué te refieres? Howard Stark fue uno de las mentes más brillantes y comprendo que te moleste cada vez que los comparan pero..."

"Yo soy más brillante que él" interrumpió en una media sonrisa el alfa levantando un poco el mentón, en esa pose que Peter siempre encontró increíblemente sexy, aunque inmediatamente su rostro se tornó serio "Cuando digo que no quiero ser igual a él es que... no quiero convertirme en el mismo 'padre' que fue él."

Tony suspiró cuando el omega frunció su ceño ante sus palabras. "El viejo fue... fue un perfecto inventor, un visionario de su época y un genio sin comparación  _en su época_  también claro, porque luego llegué yo y... y el punto aquí es que, aunque tuvo lo que cualquier alfa podría ambicionar y aunque muchas personas lo consideraban perfecto, hubieron dos partes que hacen de la última afirmación un fiasco: esposo... y padre."

Ante el silencio del menor, el alfa continuó "Cuando era niño... las cosas que él me- que nos hizo a mí y a mi madre me hicieron desear nunca llegar a establecerme. Casarme, unirme a un omega, tener hijos, todo aquello no eran más que una pesadilla. No quería que alguna vez alguien llegara a terminar como mi madre rogando por un poco de tiempo y amor ni mucho menos quería a un hijo que cada día se esforzara hasta el límite para complacer a su padre y que así tal vez... tal vez lo ame." Susurró el mayor apretando sus manos en puños "No quiero peleas de media noche, gritos ni palabras hirientes porque ambos no queremos lo mismo, no quiero golpear a mi hijo o hija porque no es lo 'suficientemente bueno para mis perspectivas', no quiero hacerte daño... yo... eres lo más precioso que me ha pasado y no soportaría hacerte eso. Yo- yo moriría antes de dañarte y no quiero una familia porque no soportaría la idea de hacerles lo mismo."

"No lo harás" Aquel susurro hizo que el genio abriera sus ojos y los fijara en el joven que le miraba con mucha seguridad. "Tú nunca me dañarías, y menos- menos a nuestro hijo. Bueno, si tuviéramos uno yo sé- yo sé que tú..."

"Yo lo haré, finalmente te terminaré dañando. A ti y a nuestro hijo." Afirmó el genio suspirando y desviando su mirada hacia el desastre que hace poco había provocado. "Howard, Howard fue... Si algo aprendí del viejo es que el camino al infierno está lleno de muy buenas intenciones y la verdad es que, aunque crea que milagrosamente no terminara todo de la misma manera, no quiero arriesgarme."

"Dime que no lo quieres" habló el menor luego de un momento haciendo que los ojos cafés del mayor le miraran nuevamente "Dime... sólo dime que no es algo que quieres y yo- yo no volveré a hablar de esto."

"Sé que quieres una familia, pero-"

"No" interrumpió Peter centrando sus ojos en el contrario "Somos dos, yo sé lo que quiero, tú sabes lo que quiero. Si tú no lo quieres entonces está bien-" habló tranquilamente tomando el rostro del mayor y acercándolo al suyo hasta lograr que sus dos frentes se tocaran "-pero dime que no lo quieres, no me digas que te niegas a esto sólo porque temes que vas a convertirte en alguien que podría lastimarme a mi o a nuestra familia porque sé que no será así. Y antes de que puedas preguntarme cómo estoy seguro te lo diré."

"-Me amas" afirmó el joven con el rostro pintado en carmín "nunca me dañarías y mucho menos a un pequeño que lleva algo de mí, algo de nosotros. Y aún si esas dos alternativas no son suficientes, siempre estaré a tu lado para aprender juntos a cómo educar y amar correctamente a un pequeño genio sarcástico sin echarlo a perder por los mimos y también tendremos a Pepper, a Rhodey y a Happy para ayudarnos."

Peter esperó pacientemente hasta que el alfa sonrió "Un pequeño genio sarcástico ¿Por qué insinúas que tendrá todos mis dotes?"

"Intuición" respondió luego de un momento el menor devolviendo la sonrisa y esperando pacientemente la respuesta del mayor.

Con una sonrisa ladina de parte del genio Peter estuvo seguro que habían superado un obstáculo más en su vida.

"Hagámoslo" comentó Tony besando al menor, sonriendo al verlo completamente sonrojado luego de aquel demandante beso.

"¿A-Ahora?" preguntó en un balbuceo Peter sintiendo su rostro arder al sentir la mano del alfa ya comenzar a despojarle de su chaqueta "Pero, nosotros aún- los medicamentos aún... tardarán un tiempo para..."

Una sonrisa amplia y un beso en el cuello del menor, sobre su marca de unión fue toda la respuesta que Peter necesitó para saber que todo estaría bien.

"Podemos practicar desde ahora" finalizó Tony haciendo espacio sobre la mesa de la cocina, colocando a un jadeante Peter sobre la superficie de esta y comenzando a acariciarle sobre los jeans oscuros que llevaba el menor. "La práctica hace al maestro y... es divertido"

Peter no pudo refutar aquello, además se encontraba muy ocupado gimiendo el nombre del genio como para hacerlo.

Y cuando Tony le quitó los jeans con algo de apremio Peter se preguntó qué tan buena idea había sido el convencer al alfa de reclamarle y colocar en él a sus bebés. Claro que cuando la boca de Tony posó en su vientre dejando un suave beso sobre él, él supo que no podría ser una mala idea si al final podría tener a un posesivo y amoroso alfa y quizá en un tiempo a un pequeño o pequeña mezcla de ambos.

Tony por su parte estaba bastante feliz con el resultado. No la cena, claro. La cena había sido un completo fiasco. Pero en su lugar ese día cenaría a cierto pequeño omega y sabia además que tendría siempre a Peter a su lado, su esposo y alma gemela, quien creía en él y quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a ser buen el esposo y padre que debía ser y que estaba dispuesto a intentar ser y que en un tiempo tendría a una pequeña o a un pequeño mini-Peter para amar... y claro, mientras eso ocurría podría 'practicar' con el menor hasta tenerlo. Y esa era la mejor recompensa que podría tener.

.

EXTRA:

"Entonces ¿qué tal salió la cena 'arreglar la metida de pata con mi omega'? preguntó Rhodey a JARVIS al siguiente día mientras ingresaba al piso de su mejor amigo y su pareja.

"Creo que es mejor si lo observa por usted mismo, señor" respondió la IA

"Oh Dios mío" gimió el coronel cuando ingresó a la cocina y lo primero que vió fueron los restos de polvo de extintor por toda la cocina, la cacerola totalmente quemada y algo en su interior que él suponía debería estar en un depósito de desechos químicos y no en una cocina "¿Tony está vivo? ¿Está bien?"

"Si señor"

"¿Pero qué demonios sucedió a-?" antes de que el alfa pudiera terminar la oración, sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa de la cocina la cual estaba hecha un desastre de restos de comida quemada, ropa interior y lo que parecía ser... otras sustancias blanquecinas ¡que NO deberían encontrarse en una cocina! "JARVIS" llamó el moreno mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro en un intento de tranquilizarse y no ir por su mejor amigo y gritarle unas cuantas cosas sobre salubridad.

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Recuérdame nunca volver a comer aquí"

"Entendido señor" respondió solemne la IA aunque Rhodey hubiera jurado que detectó un tinte de felicidad en el programa. Bien, tenía que recordarle a Tony que su IA estaba comenzando a mostrar lo que muchos llamarían 'personalidad'. Pero eso lo haría otro día, porque no creía que podría soportar otro instante viendo los la ropa interior de su mejor amigo y del niño en la misma mesa donde hace unas semanas había estado comiendo su ensalada.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la sala

"Así que esa era la razón de la cena" susurró bajito Peter cuando escuchó al coronel salir huyendo del pent-house. Tony acercó más el cuerpo del menor hasta colocarlo sobre el suyo.

"Digamos que quería prepararte algo para compensar lo idiota que fui y para aclarar las cosas." Respondió Tony repartiendo besos en el cuello de su pequeño omega. Peter gimió bajito cuando la mano de Tony volvió a su entrada, húmeda aún por el semen que su alfa había puesto en él hace sólo unas horas atrás, comenzando a jugar con su interior. Tocando y presionando en los puntos que comenzaban a arrancar jadeos y gemidos de la garganta del menor. "Y digamos que ahora tengo muy en claro lo que quiero. Y trabajaré en ello porque ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que te verás cuando por fin estés lleno con mi bebé en tu interior."

Peter asintió con una sonrisa antes de que los labios de su alfa reclamaran los suyos.

Oh Dios, no podía esperar para que eso suceda. 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS FINALES:
> 
> Antes de todo me encantaría agradecer a todas personitas que desde el inicio han comentado y han votado en estas locuras de esta autora algo privada de sueño. 
> 
> Bueno, para quienes se preguntan '¿y dónde está el lemon? ¡quiero mi lemon! ¿¡y el bebé!?¡quiero mi mpreg!' pues, bajen sus antorchas y sus tomates que aún queda un capítulo más (un extra) Así que por favor, no me maten. Este capítulo que les comento originalmente se iba a subir el domingo (dia de la madre aquí en mi país) pero aún hay unos detalles que tengo que arreglar así que se subirá el día martes o el día jueves por la tarde (espero realmente poderlo tener listo para el martes pero ya ven, todo depende que la inspiración este de mi lado -inserten voz de Star Wars-)
> 
> Para finalizar ¿Qué tal les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? ¿Piensan que es buena, mala, pésima? ¿Que debo ir a dormir y que por favor 'no dejen tocar a esa loca la computadora otra vez?' Porque creeanme, son libres de comentar lo que realmente piensan y para mí es más que un placer escucharlo (y de paso si tienen alguna petición o sugerencia, pues... ayudaría mucho a mi musa ociosa)
> 
> Anyway. Espero de todo corazón que este nuevo capítulo les haya sacado una sonrisa. Si fue así, entonces eh cumplido con la misión más importante del fic. (Además de llevar Starker por el mundo muajajaja) 
> 
> Bueno... hasta pronto Starkers!
> 
> Nos leemos pronto para el gran final!
> 
> Yuko


	4. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco con todo mi corazón a todas las personitas que han votado y han comentado el fic, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que alegran el corazón de esta bruja. Este capítulo es para ustedes!

 

**Enjoy the dinner with your partner**

**(And if you have a surprised guest, don't worry, maybe you'd enjoy it more)**

 

"Peter, bebé. ¿Está todo bien?" Unos brazos cerrándose sobre su cintura le trajeron de vuelta de sus pensamientos. La preocupación escrita por todo el rostro del mayor hizo que el corazón de Peter se estrujara un poco por lo que sonrió para tranquilizar al alfa.

"Es solo la graduación. La verdad es que no pensé que tendría tantos proyectos finales y tantas cosas que hacer antes de graduarme. No puedo creer que no tenga tiempo ni siquiera para poder ir a cenar con May ¡Llevo diciéndole que postergue esa cena de viernes desde hace dos meses!" comentó cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose un poco mal al pensar en cómo las clases le habían estado evitando pasar tiempo con su tía. Incluso en las últimas semanas apenas tenía tiempo para estar con Tony "Debe pensar que soy un desagradecido" susurró acurrucándose en el pecho de Tony y sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a quemar en sus ojos.

Tony lo envolvió en un abrazo cuando el dolor comenzó a trepar por su vínculo haciendo que él mismo comenzara a sentir una opresión en su pecho. Tony tomó unas cuantas respiraciones intentando calmarse, en los últimos días Peter había estado enviándole sin querer muchas emociones a través de s u vínculo, tan fuertes que incluso por momentos él se sentía mareado ante tantos sentimientos embargándole. Él estrés podía ser todo un dolor en el culo y más aún Peter quien había estado presionándose para poder terminar la universidad antes, cosa que había logrado ya que la inteligencia del joven era deslumbrante, pero Tony pensaba que por fin todo estaba comenzando a pasarle factura ahora. "No digas eso bebé, ella sabe bien que su inteligente y sexy sobrino está haciendo todo su esfuerzo y el hecho que te hayas graduado un año antes lo dice todo." Comentó pasando sus manos por la espalda del menor, intentando calmarle y darle seguridad "Yo mismo hable con ella por la mañana y me dice que no te preocupes por la cena y que dejes de estresarte tanto."

"Pero Tony, ni siquiera eh podido viajar a verla." Tony sintió las lágrimas del menor mojar su camisa y una angustia comenzar a embargarle. "Qué pasa si no puedo viajar antes de graduarme. Yo quiero verla."

"Aquí bebé. Tranquilízate" Tony guio al joven hacia el sofá de la sala y se sentó en él para luego atraer el cuerpo de Peter, dejándolo sobre sus piernas. "No te preocupes por eso. Yo sé cuánto has estado deseando verla y por eso ya le envié los boletos en primera clase para que venga aquí la próxima semana. Será unos días antes de la graduación y con ello ella también será capaz de estar presente para el gran día."

Peter se separó rápidamente de los brazos de Tony que hasta hace un momento le estaban acunando mientras le miraba con asombro "Pero May dijo que no podría venir a la graduación por su trabajo"

"Bueno, digamos que cuando descubres que has conocido al jefe de su suegra por una de las galas donde has asistido puedes darte el lujo de hacer que el tonto deje de sobre-explotarla al darle a saber que es la tía de tu esposo y también darle una ligera advertencia de que si no comenzaba a actuar legalmente en cuanto a los horarios y a la paga de sus empleados, quizá tendría a uno de los más poderosos buffet de abogados tras su pellejo." Comentó Tony con una media sonrisa acariciando las mejillas de su esposo sintiendo como súbitamente el desosiego era reemplazado con felicidad pura y excitación haciéndole sentir un poco mareado ante el abrupto cambio.

"Dios, Tony ¡Te amo!" exclamó el más joven besando apasionadamente al mayor para luego separarse a mirar aquellos ojos cafés del alfa con pasión. "Te amo" susurró comenzando a repartir varios besos sobre las mejillas del alfa hasta comenzar a bajar a su cuello donde empezó a succionar la piel, dejando unas preciosas marcas que descendía hasta el comienzo de la camisa donde se detuvo sólo un segundo antes de comenzar a abrir la prenda y a seguir descendiendo y besando toda la piel que comenzaba a exponerse frente a él.

"Dios, bebé" se encontró gimiendo ahora Tony sintiendo el placer y la excitación propia y de Peter abrumarle y comenzar a embotar sus sentidos "Te ayudaré a terminar el proyecto mañana, es más te lo haré yo mismo. Pero ahora te quiero a ti sobre la cama, en cuatro porque necesito besar tu piel y saborearte" Tony se bebió el gemido que salió de los labios del menor antes de que este comenzara a asentir

"Te quiero dentro, Tony. Te necesito" gimió Peter respirando aceleradamente, sintiendo como la pasión comenzaba a crecer en su interior, a quemarle. Como si pudiera sentir el comienzo de su celo y al parecer aquello no pasó desapercibido por el alfa porque Peter pudo observar perfectamente los ojos de Tony oscurecerse por el deseo y su nariz comenzar a olfatear ligeramente el aire.

"Dios, bebé. Tu celo..."

"Debí- debí haberlo olvidado con lo de la graduación..." se disculpó apenado el omega sintiéndose torpe por haber olvidado algo como eso. "Lo sien-"

"No te disculpes. Es completamente normal que con el estrés lo hayas olvidado" le cortó el mayor con dulzura enterrando su cara en el cuello del omega y respirando su dulce aroma "Pero debo decirte que estoy un poco molesto porque no me avisaste. Estaría muy preocupado si esto hubiera sucedido cuando estuvieras en la universidad cuando yo no puedo cuidarte." La lengua de Tony comenzó a trazar un camino por el cuello del menor arrancándole suspiros de placer que hicieron que el alfa en su interior gruñera "Llamaré mañana a la universidad para avisar que no irás y a Pepper para decirle que iré tarde a la reunión de negocios"

"Pero-"

"Pero nada" cortó con cariño el mayor tomando de la mano a Peter y guiando el camino a su habitación "Ahora deja de pensar en eso. Déjame cuidarte."

Peter sintió ser colocado con delicadeza en la cama y luego sintió las ágiles manos de Tony comenzar a despojarle de su ropa, besado su piel que quedaba expuesta con cada prenda que era quitada.

Los labios de Tony se detuvieron un momento en su pezón derecho cuando la camisa fue retirada y Peter no pudo más que suspirar mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el cabello de Tony, enredando sus dedos en las hebras marrones. La lengua de Tony era una delicia y la succión no ayudaba en nada a acallar los gemidos altos, Peter se descubrió casi al borde del orgasmo sólo con la acción.

"Tony" gimió el menor cuando los labios del alfa pasaron de uno de sus pectorales al otro, dándole el mismo cuidado y mordiéndole ligeramente logrando que su pene saltara en su pantalón.

Peter gimió mientras tomaba una de las manos de Tony y la guiaba al borde de su pantalón en una muda petición de que terminara su trabajo de desvestirlo. El alfa sonrió ante ello e inmediatamente comenzó a quitarle la prenda a Peter llevándose también los interiores de una vez en el proceso.

"Dime bebé ¿Qué necesitas?" susurró Tony al oído del menor alejándose un poco para admirar la obra que era su esposo completamente sonrojado y desnudo sobre su amplia cama. "Dímelo y lo cumpliré."

"A ti" gimió Peter sin vacilación mirando fijamente a Tony sintiendo sus ojos empañarse por la excitación "Tony, te quiero en mí. Rápido. Duro. Te quiero ahora."

Y con ello todo el control del alfa se fue en picada. Tony se desvistió en menos de cinco segundos y se lanzó al ataque de los labios del omega. Peter gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Tony deslizarse en su entrada, preparándolo.

"No" lloriqueó negando el menor, rompiendo el beso. Tony se detuvo pensando en que tal vez había apresurado demasiado las cosas, esperando a que Peter le dijera que era lo que había hecho mal cuando Peter le empujó haciendo que cayera sobre la cama con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

Iba a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía cuando con asombro vio al menos subirse encima de él, tomar su miembro y comenzar a descender sobre este haciéndole gritar de placer.

"¡Peter!" gimió sintiendo las paredes cálidas y húmedas del joven apresarle su miembro. El alfa instintivamente llevó sus manos a las caderas del menor en un intento por detener un poco al omega que intentaba tomar todo su pene en una sola estocada.

Tony se asustó cuando el menor lloriqueó y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas "Peter, bebé. Dios ¿Te lastimé?" preguntó frenético mientras intentaba incorporarse pero sin éxito alguno al tener al menor aún encima de él.

"¿Por qué me detienes?" preguntó entre el llanto el más joven logrando que Tony se quedara estoico ante las palabras de Peter "¿No... me amas?"

¿Qué?"La voz de Tony era confusión pura ¡¿cómo es que acababa de pasar de casi tener una buena sesión de sexo dulce y durocon su pequeño a tener que verle quebrarse frente a él en menos de un segundo?! "¡Peter, te amo!" interrumpió con desesperación el mayor acunando al más joven entre sus brazos y tragándose el gemido cuando el interior del menor le apresó completamente pues al quitar las manos de la cintura de Peter la gravedad había hecho que el más joven entrara en él de una sola estocada. "Peter, bebé. Habla conmigo ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Tony sintiendo los espasmos que provocaba el llanto en el menor.

"Tú me dijiste que te dijera lo que quería." Comenzó el omega con voz rota "Yo te quiero en mi interior Tony. Quiero que me tomes con fuerza y quiero tu semen en mi interior. Quiero que me marques y... ¡y quiero un bebé!" Tony sintió un nudo en su pecho ante la desolada voz del menor "¡Quiero tener tu bebé! ¿Por qué aún no he podido darte un bebé, Tony? ¿Qué hay de mal en mí?"

Las palabras del menor hicieron click en la cabeza del alfa. Así que no era en realidad la graduación la que tenía a su pequeño niño tan nervioso y angustiado, era eso.

Tony pensó con detenimiento y calma (toda la que podía encontrar teniendo en cuenta que la sensación del interior de Peter succionando su pene era una distracción del infierno) lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Bebé, sólo hemos estado intentando por un tiempo. Además los supresores no hace mucho que han salido de tu sistema y quizá todo el estrés al que estas sometiéndote no está ayudando mucho a que podamos concebir" explicó con voz dulce el alfa sintiéndose cada vez más angustiado al ver que las lágrimas no paraban.

"Pero, ya vamos intentándolo por más de un año y... y yo..." la voz de Peter se quebró y Tony también sintió algo quebrarse en su interior cuando los ojos llorosos de Peter se conectaron con los suyos y con una mirada desoladora le dijo un "¿Qué sucede si no puedo darte un bebé Tony? ¿Qué si no puedo... si sólo no puedo hacerlo?"

"Entonces te seguiré amando hasta el final" comentó solemne el mayor "Peter, no estoy contigo por que puedas o no darme un bebé. No voy a mentirte, la idea de verte llevando un bebé mío, desde el momento en que acepté que lo quería, me hace sentir excitado y feliz. Pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar porque no puedes. Siempre podemos buscar otras opciones o preguntar con otros especialistas. Tengo un amigo de hace años que es un médico famoso mundialmente, Stephen Strange, y si no encontramos algo puedo pedirle su ayuda. Puedo pedirle a todos los médicos del mundo pero quiero que entiendas esto" habló Tony tomando el rostro de Peter entre sus manos y mirándole a los ojos "Aún si no me puedes dar un hijo, aún si nada funciona, Peter Parker-Stark, entiende que aún con todo ello te seguiré amando y seguiré a tu lado."

Tony tomó la mano derecha de Peter y la llevó a sus labios besando el anillo de oro que brillaba con la luz de la noche "Soy tu esposo, tu alfa y tu alma gemela. Nada cambiará nunca lo que siento por ti"

Más lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro del menor pero esta vez Tony se sintió más tranquilo cuando pudo ver aun así una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Peter.

El alfa besó cada lágrima del omega intentando llevarse así el miedo y el dolor que este sentía y Peter se abrazó al mayor buscando refugio, encontrando la tranquilidad al instante.

"¿Podemos-podemos seguir intentando?" preguntó luego de un momento más tranquilo el menor mientras se mecía lentamente, tentando al mayor.

"Claro que si bebé. Siempre." Respondió Tony acostando con delicadeza al Peter en la cama y comenzando a embestirle lentamente mientras su mano besaba una y otra vez el anillo en la mano del omega, recordándole que estaba ahí para él y que nunca se iría.

Peter correspondió a cada beso y a cada caricia con un gemido cada vez más alto y con una mirada que delata cómo el deseo comenzaba a ganar terreno en él.

Tony gruño ante el acto, Dios. Ese pequeño chico podía hacerle pasar en un momento de cero a mil, sobre todo si Tony consideraba cómo las paredes del interior de Peter comenzaban a bombear su pene y cómo la calidez del joven omega comenzaba a acabar a cada segundo con su cordura.

"Tony" el gemido necesitado del menor mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los bíceps del alza hizo que este último mordiera el cuello de Peter arrancándole un gemido "Tony..."

"Te lo prometí bebé. Te voy a cuidar." Una mezcla entre gemido y plegaria fue todo lo que necesitó Tony como clave para poder comenzar a cuidar de su pequeño omega.

Con Peter aún sobre él el alfa hizo que el más joven enredara sus brazos en su cuello y luego llevó sus propias manos a los costados de Peter, afianzando el agarre y dándole estabilidad al menor para que comience a moverse.

Irían a su ritmo, Tony le permitiría a Peter establecer el tiempo y él se dedicaría por un momento a ver a su pequeño omega subir y bajar por su miembro.

La lujuria sin embargo le venció rápidamente al ver su pene desaparecer en cada movimiento a la par que el calor y el la estrechez lo llevaban cada vez más a la locura, por ello Tony comenzó a ayudar a dar más fuerza a las embestidas moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba.

"Más" suplicó Peter luego de un momento "Tony... más, más, más" Y el alfa no perdió tiempo alguno para elevar a Peter hasta que su miembro se vio totalmente fuera del interior del más joven haciéndole lloriquear ante la pérdida, pero rápidamente acostándole en la cama y colocándose encima de este para comenzarle a embestir.

"¡Tony!" Un nuevo jadeo resonó en la habitación cuando Peter sintió el pene de Tony embestirle con fuerza golpeando su próstata en un solo movimiento. "Ohhh Tony"

"Voy a darte un bebé, cariño" susurró el mayor en el oído del omega haciéndole temblar mientras llevaba una de las piernas de Peter y la colocaba sobre su hombro para luego volver a embestir con fuerza. Peter se preguntó cómo es que el pene del alfa podía llegar a llenarlo tanto y a encontrar sus puntos dulces en unos pocos movimientos. "Voy a joderte duro hasta que llene tu vientre una y otra vez con mi semen."

Un jadeo escapó de los labios del menor a la par que comenzaba a asentir frenéticamente sintiendo el miembro de Tony engrosarse y pulsar en su interior. "Si, si, si, si"

"Te voy a joder tan duro que será imposible que no quedes embarazado, bebé. Una y otra vez. En cada celo y en los días en que ni siquiera lo estés. Te voy a llenar tanto." Una de las manos de Tony se cerró fuertemente sobre el miembro de Peter y este quiso llorar ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo estaban llevando al borde.

En un intento desesperado Peter llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del alfa buscando un apoyo e intentando calmar su mente. No quería venirse. No aún.

Quería seguir sintiendo a Tony dentro suyo, quería seguir sintiéndose perder la cabeza con cada embate del mayor. Quería quedarse así, con su alfa en su interior cuidándolo, satisfaciéndolo, llenándole de besos, de caricias, de palabras de amor, de promesas.

Lo quería justo así para siempre.

Sin embargo no pudo resistir más cuando Tony se acercó a su oído, raspando su barba sobre su mejilla "Vamos bebé, vente para mí." Y aquello fue todo lo que Peter pudo resistir antes de dejarse llevar aún con la mano de Tony bombeándole rápidamente.

Peter vio danzar luces mientras sentía su cuerpo entero temblar por el avasallador orgasmo a la par que se deleitaba escuchando a su alfa gruñendo, encontrando su propia liberación y llenándole con fuerza en el interior.

"Te amo" lloriqueó Peter sintiendo el pene de Tony pulsar y temblar mientras chorros de semen caliente lo llenaban.

Los brazos del alfa en todo momento lo sujetaron contra su cuerpo y el menor sólo pudo pasar sus manos entre el cabello castaño de su alfa intentando calmarle y trayéndole de vuelta de la 'pequeña muerte'.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Tony dejó de temblar por el orgasmo Peter buscó los labios de su alfa y comenzó un suave beso, tierno y dulce, que hizo que el genio sonriera. "También te amo bebé. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y te prometo que superaremos esto." Comentó Tony esparciendo pequeños besos sobre el rostro del más joven, confortándolo e intentando expresarle a su esposo que pasara lo que pasara, él no iría a ningún lado.

.

A la semana siguiente May llegó y Peter ya se encontraba más tranquilo y más relajado.

La mujer había sido traída por Happy pero este se había retirado discretamente, con una sonrisa en su boca, cuando vio a la mujer lanzarse a abrazar al joven apenas pisó el piso donde Peter y Tony vivían en la torre.

"¡Oh cariño, no sabes lo que te eh extrañado!" comentó la mujer mientras llenaba de besos al menor y lo envolvía en un apretado abrazo "¿Dónde está Tony? Quiero besarlo también. Que no crea que no me eh enterado de lo que hizo y mucho menos de que él ha sido quien me ha comprado esos maravillosos boletos en primera clase. ¿¡Sabes que eh tenido casi el avión para mí sola!?" preguntó con excitación la mujer mostrando sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Peter sonrió ante el rostro lleno de felicidad de su tía. A esa mujer no se le escapaba nada. "Llegará en un momento. Me dijo que tenía una importante reunión con alguien pero me aseguró que estaría aquí para cuando volvieras así que no creo que tarde mucho en llegar."

La mujer sonrió asintiendo "Entonces por qué no charlamos un poco hasta que llegue. Cuéntame cómo van los preparativos para la graduación. ¡No puedo esperar para ver a mi niño con su toga!" exclamó emocionada la mujer caminando hacia la sala cuando se dio cuenta que sus maletas ya no estaban y que quizá Happy ya le hubiera ayudado a subirlas a su habitación.

Peter comenzó a seguir a la mujer tuvo que detenerse cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente y le giró a mirarle con curiosidad.

"Peter, cariño, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" preguntó la mujer mirando, más bien examinando si se lo preguntaban a Peter, al menor.

Peter le miró con confusión, no sabiendo que responder exactamente pues no había algo en particular que le haya dicho a May que necesitaba decirle. "No ¿por qué?"

"Peter, cariño, no tienes que tener miedo. Yo... yo la verdad es que estoy muy feliz... yo..."

Una clara mueca de confusión se pintó por toda la cara del omega ante las palabras de su tía pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería la mujer le interrumpió.

"Claro que yo pensé que esperarían un poco hasta después que te graduaras. Pero ya sabes que un bebé siempre es sinónimo de alegría cariño. ¡Además no puedo creer que pensaras que no me pondría feliz al saber que voy a ser abuela! Bueno, tía-abuela pero eso no importa ya que..."

El parloteo de la mujer continuó pero Peter no pudo registrar una sola palabra más.

¿Un bebé?

Pero, él se había tomado unas pruebas caseras hace unas semanas atrás y no había salido indicio alguno de que él estuviera embarazado... Aunque quizá....

La mujer dejó de hablar cuando vio a su joven sobrino correr y encerrarse en el baño del cuarto que compartía con Tony.

"¿Peter? ¿Peter cariño, estas bien?" preguntaba la mujer en un primer momento con confusión, aunque luego de varios minutos sin respuesta la mujer comenzaba a sonar más angustiada mientras tocaba más fuerte la puerta del baño donde su sobrino se había encerrado. "Peter, por Dios, me estas asustando" hablaba la mujer "Dios, Peter, cariño ¿dime que pasa?"

Luego de varios minutos sin respuesta y cuando May estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación escuchó la puerta del pent-house abrirse y la voz de Tony inundar la habitación.

Sin embargo no le tomó mucha atención pues al instante la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a un Peter completamente sorprendido mientras sostenía en sus manos una prueba casera de embarazo, unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos pero con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

May logró ver dos pequeñas líneas rosadas antes de que sus ojos se volvieran hacia la puerta del cuarto donde entraba un sonriente Tony Stark.

"¡May, bienvenida! Llegaste temprano. Dime ¿estuvo bien el viaje o-?" Tony Stark detuvo todas sus palabras cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro lloroso de Peter.

La mujer sólo podía ver con asombro la escena mientras en su mente se unían los puntos.

Oh Dios, Peter aún no tenía idea de lo del embarazo cuando ella se lo dijo.

Y por el rostro que traía Tony, él tampoco.

May abrió su boca en un intento de explicar las cosas pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Sólo podía mirar a su sobrino aun llorando de la felicidad y a un confundido Tony Stark que se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... luego de los tomatazos, las amenazas y demás, les pido a todos ustedes bajen sus tridentes y antochas y piedras (y demás) y sigan leyendo... 
> 
> Este, aunque ustedes no lo crean, es el final del fic. ¿Se nota que eh visto SpiderMan Home-coming antes de comenzar a escribir? (¿no? ¿Seguros?) 
> 
> Obviamente muchos de ustedes no contaban con que mi mente alocada tuviera un pequeño plan más... Sip, este es el final de 'Cooking for Dummies' pero no es el FIN.
> 
> La sorpresa es la siguiente (https://www.wattpad.com/575788472-cooking-for-dummies-starker-omegaverse-fic-final/page/6)
> 
> ¿Les gusta la portada? La hice yo misma, así que por favor, no la tomen. (contribuyamos a que el plagio muera)
> 
> La idea de escribir 'PARENTING FOR DUMMIES' nació cuando yo misma me di cuenta que ciertamente no tenemos muchos fics Starker en donde podamos ver a Tony, Peter y a un pequeño de este par, entonces esta alocada (y muy rara) mente decidió que quizá podía hacer un último esfuerzo y traer un poquito más de 'parenting Starker' 
> 
> Asi que... ¿sorpresa?
> 
> Y si ustedes, nenas y nenes míos estan preguntándose cuándo esta loca brujilla comienza a publicar este nuevo fic, pues les comento esto... ¡Ya tiene fecha! El primer capítulo se lanza el día 2 de Junio, no pregunten qué será (si será un Oneshot o si será una serie de capítulos o si será un drabble) porque ni yo misma tengo idea... Mi musa (la muy maldita) me ha abandonado hace unos días y se niega a volver, es por eso que les estoy pidiendo un tiempo para colgar el capítulo... peeero, les prometo que si saben esperar daré mi mejor esfuerzo por soprenderlos.
> 
> Ahora si, ¿qué les parece la idea? ¿Creen que merece la pena continuar? porque lo que menos quiero hacer es aburrir aquí, si ustedes me dicen que el final hasta aquí es más que suficiente entonces yo estaré más que feliz de borrar este extra y dejarlo simplemente hasta el capítulo anterior. Normalmente no me gusta hacer 'series' porque soy malísima haciendo historias de varios capítulos, prefiero oneshots (cortitos, sensualones y... cortitos) pero ya ven...
> 
> Anyway, comentenme sus opiniones que saben que esta loca autora esta más que gustosa de escucharlos ;) 
> 
> Muchos abrazos a la distancia...
> 
> Yuko Yaoista

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Starker es una de las parejas que se ha ganado mi corazón y que me tiene en sus manitos. Amo la pareja y si bien la película me dejó llorando a mares, eso no quiere decir que los voy a dejar de shippear (Es más los voy a shippear mas) 
> 
> Me encantaría que me digan que tal les pareció, porque la verdad es que hace un par de dias no duermo bien y ya saben, a veces la falta de sueño hace que uno haga cosas locas (o escriba en mi caso)  
> En fin, si les gustó los invito a comentar (no muerdo, y no me voy a molestar si me mandan a dormir luego de esto), o dejen un kuddo o compartan (Hagamos más grande este hermoso fandom, compartiendo o recomendando no sólo esta historia, sino alguna otra Starker que les haya robado el corazón nos ayudará en la tarea.)
> 
> Y bueno, para los que se preguntan si esta historia tiene o no continuación, pues no sé, me gustaría pero no sé. Acabo de quedar para una traducción IronStrange (No me juzguen, soy multishipper) y no se cuando terminaré. 
> 
> Lo que sí se es "STARKER IS PRECIOUS" y "TONY STARK DESERVES A FAMILY"!
> 
> Hasta la próxima!  
> Yuko


End file.
